


I Like You

by pink_bear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, a little bit angsty but like not really, idk what else?, they get drunk, they make out is that? something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pink_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I had a huge writer's block in the middle of this but I hope it's still enjoyable enough!

"Pass me the bottle." Jihoon's words were already slurred as he extended his hand towards Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol casted a pitiful glance at his best friend's reddening face, but gave in anyway, taking another swig before giving it to Jihoon's waiting hands. Seungcheol himself was already pretty fucked up, but Jihoon was undoubtedly worse. 

The small boy tipped his head back and chugged down what was left of the liquid, falling on his back on the grass afterwards, eyes glassy and a lost smile on his face as he stared at the night sky. The older boy decided on laying down next to the other, shoulders pressing. 

"You know Coups." Jihoon's eyes never left the sky as he spoke. "The universe is so big. Look at all those little spots of light... they're all so far away from our reach." 

Seungcheol turned his head to look at Jihoon's peaceful face as the other still stared at the sky with glassy eyes. 

"So many planets that could hold life. We could have been born on any of them." Seungcheol chuckled lightly at Jihoon's seemingly drunk talk. "Hell, we could have been born anywhere in the world. But we were born here, near each other." 

Jihoon's face turned to look at the other, the silly smile still gracing his features. "I'm thankful." 

Seungcheol tried to find any other meaning to Jihoon's words, but his lovestruck mind could only see one. Without thinking, his hand covered Jihoon's softly in an almost automatic motion. 

They could only stare at each other, the smell of alcohol lingering in the air rather heavily as Seungcheol thought about what he wanted to say, fighting the urge to do something stupid. 

“I think I like you.” He found himself saying, but in his head his voice sounded like it wasn’t his. 

Jihoon’s gaze did not falter at that, shiny eyes not leaving Seungcheol’s as he turned his body so it would be facing his best friend. Seungcheol’s hand came up to cup Jihoon’s face softly, almost automatically. Inside his head, he screamed at himself to stop doing whatever the hell he thought he was trying to do.

“Kiss me.” It was whispered and almost inaudible, but it played loudly in Seungcheol’s head, over, over and over. 

The older boy leaned forward slowly to make sure Jihoon wasn’t joking, before pressing his lips to the younger’s sweetly and softly. 

It only lasted a few seconds, but to Seungcheol it felt like a lot longer, and even when they pulled away everything seemed to slow down. Jihoon pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly, eyes averting downwards. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Seungcheol asked stupidly, and Jihoon only chuckled lightly before surging forward to kiss Seungcheol's lips himself. 

The kiss soon escalated when Jihoon’s tongue pressed against the other’s seam, and Seungcheol happily opened his mouth, letting the other boy rub his tongue against his. 

Jihoon tasted slightly like the alcohol he’d been drinking, but there was something sweet about his mouth that Seungcheol felt could only be Jihoon himself. 

Seungcheol’s hands left Jihoon’s face to roam down the boy’s soft body, holding his hips as he rolled over so the smaller laid on top of him and the kiss broke so they could catch their breaths shakily. 

Seungcheol’s mind slowly filled with thoughts. Because Jihoon was his best friend, because he was drunk, because _Jihoon_ was drunk. 

But when the smaller’s lips brushed against his again, every thought seemed to go to the back of his head as Seungcheol eagerly kissed back, squeezing the younger’s waist to ground himself. 

The kissing went on for what felt like hours in the boys’ perception. Every time they separated, the need to taste each other’s mouths rushed over their drunk minds and they gave in each time. 

They laid next to each other, Jihoon already half asleep and Seungcheol on his way there. The taller couldn’t shake the unsure thoughts out of his mind, even when he slowly fell asleep with Jihoon’s arm over his body. 

>>> 

A strong headache was the first thing Jihoon felt, followed by the sunlight shining through his eyelids uncomfortably. 

When the boy opened his eyes, a scowl still on his face, the first thing – person – he saw was his best friend, Seungcheol. 

A sudden rush of memories flooded his hurting mind making Jihoon gasp silently, picking his arm up from his best friend’s sleeping figure and sitting up on the cold grass. 

He had been drunk. And so had Seungcheol. But Jihoon had meant everything he did, his weak state of mind making him spew out whatever he had on his brain. 

But did Seungcheol mean it? 

Jihoon couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for having thrown his heart out there, possibly having messed up the friendly relationship he had with Seungcheol. Seungcheol probably only acted on impulse, and would be disgusted when he woke up. He would hate Jihoon. He would- 

“Jihoon?” 

The smaller boy froze at the gruff voice coming from behind him, tears of frustration already starting to well up in his eyes. 

“Jihoon... Last night.. I-" 

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." 

"No. Jihoon, I want to talk about it." Jihoon didn't make a sound, still turning away from Seungcheol. "Please look at me." 

Jihoon let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, ears red from embarrassment and tears still brimming in his eyes, face cast downwards. Seungcheol panicked at the sight of his eyes.

"Jihoonie please, don't cry.." He tried softly. "Everything's ok, I promise." 

"You're not disgusted?" 

"Of course not!" Seungcheol reached out to touch Jihoon's knee lightly. "Did you really mean it?" 

"Yeah.." The younger boy fiddled with his hands nervously, heart hammering inside his chest like crazy and tears still threatening to spill. "I like you." 

Seungcheol let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely. "I like you too."


End file.
